


How to be Brothers

by SapphireLotus11



Series: Uchiha Week 2018 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLotus11/pseuds/SapphireLotus11
Summary: Continuing on this is Day 5:Childhood friends/ Family/ Youth, innocence, dawn- Uchiha Week 2018





	How to be Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing on this is Day 5:  
> Childhood friends/ Family/ Youth, innocence, dawn  
> \- Uchiha Week 2018

It was a quiet and rainy afternoon in April. Konoha was actually slow going for once, the rain was welcomed as it was the first of the month thus far. While most use the rainy days as chances to relax, but for a certain Uchiha it was the opposite. It has been a week since Sasuke was back in the village from his travels. His duties as the shadow kage had him acting as a traveler as well as one of Konoha’s ambassadors. Recently, he was sent to help the Land of Earth, helping low class villages gain some footing so that they can begin flourishing to be fully functional. 

Now, he was able to do things at a slower leisure. Today he was out and about doing errands, but he was not alone. Katsuo, the youngest of his three sons was accompanying him for this little adventure.

Many were completely surprised by the combination of the last rouge Uchiha with Might Gai’s weapon’s specialist. Yet, there was a ceremony to solidify their marriage in the middle of July. There was even greater shock when only few months after his departure, Tenten was pregnant with their first child. 

The couple was indeed an odd love match, but it was because of that, they were able to be together for so long.

“Ne, Tousan. Do you have brothers?” The 6 year old asked. **  
**

Small children were very well known for their obvious and blunt curiosity…

Still, it was just a harmless question. He gave a nod to his son. “I do. A big brother.”

Katsuo looked up at his father, as his little feet trotted along to the small forming puddles on the ground. “So so- So _you_ were the baby like me?”

“I was.” He answered.

Sasuke watched with mixed confusion and amazement, as his son processed this new information. Then again Katsuo was the youngest with Satoshi being the middle child, and Ryuusuke being the oldest. Having dad in your corner had a lot of meaning to the little one.

“Where is your brother tousan? How come we’ve never seen him?” **  
**

_How do you explain to a young child about adult topics_?

The pitter-patter of the rain, providing some noise to avoid his awkward silence. “My brother…- Went away on a very important mission.” He explained. _Hopefully that would be enough._

The child nodded. “Ooo! Like you do, but when will he be back? Do you miss him?”

Sasuke couldn’t blame his son, Itachi died way before he was even thinking about settling down and raising a family. He was much older, and his brother’s death happened years ago… That didn’t mean it was still painful to think about. “I do. My brother’s name is Itachi, he was very powerful…" He began. "He was a little weird, but he very kind and took care of me. During the 4th Shinobi war he was on a very important mission with. I was scared, but he did everything he could to keep me safe." He told his son.

Katsuo fell silent for a minute, they were almost home from their day together. Sasuke felt a little guilty for- unloading such a heavy subject on to him. _No child wants to hear that their Uncle died before they were even born…_

“Did he bully you like Satoshi and Ryuu?”

Sasuke couldn’t help but smile a little, as he knows how the other two like to tease Katsuo. “He did, a whole lot. But you know how I would beat him?”

“How?”

“I was Kaasans favorite. So he would always get more chores.”

Katsuo beamed eagerly. “Ah-ha! I get it, I’ll be like you tousan! That’ll show Satoshi and Ryuu for picking on me!”

There was a soft chuckle as he reached the front door. “Then when you’re older, I’ll teach you how to fight.”

Katsuo’s eyes went wide. “You promise?”

“I promise.”


End file.
